


I Remembered You

by smiley_seulgi



Category: Red Velvet (K-pop Band)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Song: Written In The Stars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:14:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25970428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smiley_seulgi/pseuds/smiley_seulgi
Summary: A Written In The Stars AU where Wendy can't help but feel a sense of déjà vu when she sees the other woman stargazing on her walk back home from work. They've never met before but it's almost like she remembers her from another lifetime...creeping in the night time.
Relationships: Park Sooyoung | Joy/Son Seungwan | Wendy
Comments: 1
Kudos: 24





	I Remembered You

Another day, another close, Seungwan thinks to herself glumly, looking up at the bright neon lights of the late night sushi spot she supervises at. No doubt, her hair smelled of spilled soy sauce and her fingers were still sticky with rice residue. A particularly nasty customer’s face materializes in her head and she frowns the memory away. It’s hard, but she’s been working on shaking more things off and take her friend, Seulgi’s advice.

There’s no point in holding onto something that’s already happened. There’s just some people in the world you’ll never be able to please, especially those who just want to wreak havoc on others. Lately, people have been crueler than usual and Seungwan’s doing her best to make her peace with that sentiment if only to keep herself from spontaneously combusting.

Her hand instinctively reaches into her pocket, ensuring her set of keys are nestled safely in their usual spot. She’s locked her keys inside the shop more than a few times before and with the way today panned out, Seungwan didn’t want to hassle any of the other supervisors to bail her out of her bad luck again. Seulgi’s teased her too many times for her forgetfulness and she was not in the mood for playful chiding. Luckily, her fingers scrape against icy cold metal, and her heart rate dials back down to a steady rhythm.

It looked like tonight, Seungwan had a firm grasp on both her keys and her sanity. She fit the key into the lock and yanked at the door handle a few times to double-check it was secure. Her shoulders sagged with relief once she confirmed they were indeed tightly shut. The young Canadian woman was quickly tiring of nine hour workdays - they were beginning to take their toll. That being said, she’s sure no one in their right mind would actually enjoy being stuck inside a six by four box, watching as the day gives way to night.

Student loan debt is a helluva thing, Seungwan thinks grimly to herself. She lets herself zone out a little, hand still resting on the icy door handle, barely registering how frigid it is against her skin. The cogs and gears of her mind were finally slowing down after a long day on her feet. Her thoughts began to pour out into a slow, jumbled panic of, ‘Is it normal for my knees to be aching this much?’ to ‘Great, I just turned twenty-five and now I’m afraid of spraining a muscle if I speed walk too fast down the sidewalk’ until finally: ‘Where am I ever going to find a sugar mommy to pay for my knee replacement surgery?’

“Unnie!” A loud voice groans behind her, “It’s freezing out here. Hurry up!” Seungwan can’t help but crack a smile at the sound of the childish nagging. Tonight, she worked with one of her favorite hostesses, Kim Yeri. Yeri was a spirited college student with almond shaped eyes, chestnut brown hair. She walked around with a smile plastered across her face that suggests she’s already one step ahead of everyone else. Seungwan wouldn’t doubt she was for a second.

The young woman held the artful grace of someone who wasn’t afraid of taking charge when others remained sluggish and unaware. Her cunning wit was sharp and honed and she often whipped it out when necessary. To Seungwan, hiring her had been a blessing in disguise. She saw the college student as the somewhat annoying little sister she never had.

“Wait, you mean you don’t wanna turn into a human popsicle with me?” Seungwan teases the girl as she slips the store keys back into her purse. She flashes Yeri a grin and they trudge towards the parking lot. “I was kind of hoping we’d go, what’s that word, viral?” Yeri scoffs playfully, “Whatever you say, unnie. That’s not how memes work.” The college student impatiently shifts her weight from one foot to the other, shivering and clenching her puffer jacket close to her small frame.

They brush shoulders as they make their way towards Seungwan’s car. “If that’s what it takes for us to get home at a decent hour, I’m down.” Seungwan rolls her eyes, feigning exasperation. “You know I could just let you walk to the next bus stop, Yerim. I don’t necessarily have to give you a ride.” Yeri laughs lightly but throws a sharp glance Seungwan’s way. “You wouldn’t dare, unnie,” she says matter of factly, “The sheer amount of goodness in your heart wouldn’t let you.”

Seungwan hums in agreement and with the push of a button, her modest Hyundai sedan unlocks. The pair clamber inside and Yeri immediately blasts the heater and flips on the seat warmers, familiar with the controls. She flips through the radio station channels absentmindedly while Seungwan slowly peels out of the parking lot.

The sidewalks of the bustling college town are practically deserted by this time of night. Empty pavement with empty shadows. Finals week was lingering around the corner, keeping most students holed up in their dorms, studying their lives away. Seungwan remembers those times, only a few years in the past. With the street lamps illuminating the way, Seungwan tries to think of the last time she remembers going home while the sun was still in the sky to no avail.

Yeri starts humming along to a popular radio tune and Seungwan joins in softly to keep her mind off of things. She’s taken the route to Yeri’s bus stop so frequently that her muscle memory sometimes kicks in on days when she isn’t even dropping the younger woman off. “So what’s on your mind, unnie?” Yeri asks during a commercial break. She cranks down the volume. “You’ve been awfully quiet today. Is everything alright?”

Seungwan keeps her eyes trained on the road in front of her, but she can still feel Yeri’s questioning gaze burning the side of her face. “Well,” she eventually heaves a sigh, “I think I’m getting a little tired of all this.” She waves her free hand in the air, her body warming with embarrassment. “You know, the late nights, the long hours, the...cyclicality of it all. It feels like all my days are the same. Like I’m just stuck waiting for the next thing. I just know there’s more to life out there than that but I just can’t get there yet.”

Silence fills the car. Seungwan feels herself beginning to sweat, suddenly nervous as to what Yeri might be thinking. As if on cue, the car rolls to a halt just a few feet away from the bus stop. Seungwan clears her throat and dares to turn her head to find Yeri staring at her with a solemn expression on her face. “Maybe it’s time for a vacation, unnie,” the younger woman starts softly, “You work too hard and too much for your own good.”

She places a comforting hand on Seungwan’s shoulder and flashes a small smile, “You’re right. Life’s more than just this. You deserve a break once in a while, don’t let yourself get burned out. Treat yourself to something nice for once, I’m sure Seulgi would be more than willing to pick up a few of your shifts.” She breaks eye contact after a moment to glance up at the rearview mirror and Seungwan, struck speechless by the younger woman’s maturity, follows her line of sight. Yeri’s bus, a big blue behemoth of hissing steel, was lazily meandering up the street towards them.

“Well, thanks for the ride, unnie,” Yeri says, unbuckling herself slowly. She pauses and frowns a little, a look that doesn’t suit her happy-go-lucky expression. “And hey, don’t let the world get you down, you shine too bright for that.” She pulls Seungwan in for a little side hug before reaching for the door handle. “Let me know if you want to talk more, unnie. I’m here for you,” Yeri murmurs softly. And with one last encouraging smile, she’s gone, joining the other late night commuters on the voyage home.

In the newfound silence, Seungwan gives herself a moment to compose herself. She screws her eyes shut tightly, fighting back the urge to cry. A few deep breaths in and out later, she slowly eases the car back onto the road. She heads for her apartment’s parking complex, ready to pass out on her bed. Just a few more minutes and she’d be home. Briefly, she entertains the idea that a goodnight’s rest might help her feel less weary though her doubt begin to grow.

Seungwan’s mind slowly begins to empty with each mile she draws closer to home, like someone pulled the stopper out of the ocean of her thoughts. As if on autopilot, she swings the car into her usual parking spot and climbs out of the driver’s seat with a sigh. Home sweet home. Slabs of the night sky filter through the glare of the parking garage lights and a thought strikes Seungwan. “I bet the rooftop’s got a nice view,” she murmurs to herself.

In a trance-like state, she walks over to the front of her car, settles on the ledge and looks out into the night. Stars dance in the moonlight as if silently willing her to join them. Caught behind a swath of clouds, the moon seems to smile down at her. Seungwan stays there for a moment, transfixed by the tranquility of the sky. After a moment, she turns on her heel, locks the car, and makes a beeline for the stairs leading up to the roof.

She pushes through the heavy metal door labeled “EXIT” in illuminated red letters and steps into the cool, slick darkness. A hefty rock lays beside the door frame and Seungwan carefully slots it between the door and the frame as a makeshift doorstop. Usually, the door was kept unlocked, but she didn’t want to chance it. She would never be able to live down the embarrassment of having to call management at this hour.

It’s just as peaceful as she’d imagined. All around her, the city lights gleam and the stars glisten, the muted sounds of civilization echo up from the pavement. Gingerly, Seungwan picks her way through the rooftop garden, the scattered lounge chairs, and the firepit till she makes her way to the far right ledge. The best view of downtown Seoul she could muster from her building sparkled against the horizon like moonlight shining over a calm ocean. From up here, her problems are light years away. Like tiny dots strung out on an endless timeline, the weight on her shoulders added on to the millions of other people’s problems suspended in the streets below.

The sight of the moon hanging above the world washes away the aches and pains in her bones. Like an all-powerful, all-seeing being, the moon watched over them all, casting everything in its otherworldly afterglow. That’s the beauty of nature, Seungwan marveled quietly, so powerful you can lose yourself in it.

“It’s a beautiful night, isn’t it?” A soft voice remarks from beside her.

Somehow, the sound is more familiar than startling. Seungwan looks over her shoulder and spots a woman standing behind her, gazing up at the moon. How Seugnwan hadn’t noticed her before, she isn’t sure. She’s wearing a pair of black silk pajamas, as dark as the night sky itself. Her ivory skin glows in the moonlight.

“You said it,” Seungwan offers up lamely. She’s never been the best at talking to strangers. In fact, meeting new people had never been a strong suit of hers. “It’s been a while since I’ve come up here, actually. Just felt like getting away from it all for a while,” she hears herself say. “All those lights, all those people down there. Thinking about how they’re probably struggling just as much as I am makes me feel a little less small.” Her cheeks begin to burn with embarrassment and she quickly turns away, eyes trained once more on the city below.

“That’s very poetic of you.”

Seungwan breaks out in a small smile.

“Would you mind if I joined you?” The woman asks.

Seungwan shakes her head, then remembers the other woman probably wouldn’t be able to see the gesture. But before she opens her mouth to speak, she feels the warmth of the woman’s body radiating against her own. The woman’s presence is comforting in a way Seungwan’s never experienced before. Usually, her timid personality causes her to shy away from strangers, but Seungwan was feeling bold tonight. They lean against the concrete ledge in peaceful silence and solidarity. Two young women up against the world.

“Tough day?” The woman tilts her head. Her voice is light and curious, reminding Seungwan of a concerned parent. She can feel eyes tracing over her features and shrugs.

“I dunno. Seems like every day’s a tough day lately,” Seungwan laughs pitifully. She glances over at the other woman and listens to her hum in agreement.

There was an effortless grace about her features that made Seungwan’s heart skip a beat. A classic, timeless kind of beauty. A face you’d see plastered across a women’s fashion magazine. She watches the woman adjust a stray strand of her hair, tucking it gently behind her ear, and can’t shake the feeling of déjà vu washing over her.

Where have I seen that gesture before? “How about you?” Seungwan asks, wanting to change the subject. Goosebumps dot her skin and she tears her eyes away from the woman. Something about this woman struck her with an eagerness to learn everything she could about her. Yet at the same time, Seungwan couldn’t help but feel as if she already knew her. Where had she met this woman before? Perhaps she’d been a customer at work? No...I wouldn’t forget a face like that coming in.

“Did you have a rough day?”

The woman shrugs noncommittally. “You could say that. It was decent enough, I suppose. When there’s a lot in my mind that I come up here to unwind, too. Helps me sort through my thoughts. It’s weird but I’ve always loved the stars, even as a child. I know it may seem cheesy but no matter how much I’ve felt like giving up on my dreams, the sight of the stars cheer me on.” She laughs and Seungwan’s heart flutters. “Kind of like my fate’s written in the stars, you know?” Seungwan nods along encouragingly, soaking in the sound of the woman’s mesmerizing voice.

Does she work at a radio station? Seungwan thought to herself. Is that why her voice seems so recognizable to me? I mean...I do listen to a few podcasts. Maybe she hosts one? “I think I know what you mean,” Seungwan smiles, charmed by the childlike wonder laced in the woman’s words. An easy silence settles over them, broken only when Seungwan realizes what time it must be. When she was closing the shop down with Yeri, she’d felt nothing but exhaustion. Now, Seungwan felt wide awake, as if liquid fire were coursing through her veins.

The electricity between them was charging the air, a moment Seungwan didn’t want to walk away from just yet. “Don’t I know you from somewhere?” Seungwan asks finally, biting her lip. She leans a hip against the ledge and studies the other woman. The woman’s delicate eyebrow flicks up in amusement at her sudden outburst and out of nervousness, Seungwan begins to babble.

“I don’t know, I’ve just got this strange feeling in my gut. It just seems like we’ve been here before. Like I already know you, in a way?” Realizing how strange this might sound coming from a complete stranger, Seungwan backpedals a little. “Or maybe I’m just exhausted from work today and spouting absolute nonsense,” she murmurs shyly. Seungwan’s blush deepens as she looks up to find the other woman gazing deep into her eyes, almost as if she were seeing straight through her.

“Maybe in another lifetime,” the woman says at last. “I feel the same way, it’s strange. We’ve only just met but I feel as if I remembered you from somewhere, too.” She breaks out into the widest, prettiest smile Seungwan thinks she’s ever seen. It’s all Seungwan can do to smile back at her. “I’m glad I’m not the only one. The stars really brought us together, huh?” They share a laugh and the woman holds out a slender hand for Seungwan to shake.

“I’m Sooyoung. It’s so nice to finally meet you…?”

“Seungwan.”

She grasps Sooyoung’s hand in hers and feels warmth shoot throughout her body.

Sooyoung smiles, the stars twinkling in her eyes.

“Seungwan.”


End file.
